Someone Hear Me Cry
by CyberHell
Summary: In the Sarudoshi's new year party, there's something happened when they met each other, face to face... like they had been united by their destinies. (Shounen-ai! ShigurexRitsu)


My second furuba's fic!! XD~~~ this time the pairing is ShigurexRitsu hehehhee *evil grin* Probably the first ficcu between this pairing? Since I never find a ficcu between these two o.O; ShigurexRitsu is one of my fav. pairing *drools* but I think people gonna against me about this pairing ^^;;; but still, I like them as a pairing *lol*

Found this idea in the middle of working on my other Furuba's ficcu called 'This is the Way I Pray' and don't ask me why I come up with this story ^^;;;; Anyway, I hope you like the story and pls... excuse my bad and broken English .;

note: My story for this ficcu is on the time when Shigure and Ritsu met each other for the first time. But since I'm kinda lack of information... I dunno if the story line and the settings are right ^^;;; so pls bare with my story 'kay... Thanks XD~~

-------------==========-------------

Someone... Hear Me Cry

"Come on... Look, everyone is waiting for you."

"But, kaasan... I'm scared..."

"What are you afraid of, Ritsu-chan?"

"Gomen, kaasan, it's...... Akito-sama is there... He'll get angry at you again if I do something wrong..."

"Don't be silly, my child... I don't care if they blame me, as long as you are okay. Come... don't make anyone waits any longer"

Kaasan... you're so nice to me. You even take all the blames that people had directed to me... and you starts to apologize to anyone and everyone because of me...... Kaasan... gomen ne...... it's all my fault... gomen ne, kaasan... gomen ne.

~ At the Sarudoshi's party~ [1]

"Yo! Su-chan!!"

"Ah... Ayame-san!" Ayame-san is coming to the back of the main room, where I and kaasan are preparing me to dance for the new year's party... because today is the last day for the saru's year. 

"Everyone is waiting for you outside, I was wondering what had happened to you back here since you were late for about 5 minutes for the dance ceremony and......"

"AAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GOMENASAIIIIIIIIIIII......!!!!!!!!!!! DID I LATE FOR THAT LONG!??! SUMIMASEN~~~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GOMEN---NASAAAIIIIIIIII.........!!!"

"Ah chotto, Su-chan... Have you meet Gure-san yet?"

His question stopped my apologizing-scream-rampage. "Gure...san?"

"Aaa... I see, you haven't met him yet. HAHAHA! This is what I will call 'A MAN's ROMANCE'!! Anyway, good luck for the dance, ne? I'm looking forwards for it"

After giving me his flirty wink, he turned away and retreat back into the main room. I don't really understand the question that he was implying me earlier... Gure-san? Who's he? I never heard his name before... Is he another cursed child? Ah, I don't think I need to worry about this now... what I have to worry now is... I'm too scared to go out there and dance in front of all people that are watching me from their seats. Oh, I wish I could be like Ayame-san. He's just too perfect for everything and anything... and I'm just the opposite of him, I think it's impossible for me to become like Ayame-san. Anyway... here goes nothing...... I'll try to dance with all my best, since Ayame-san have wished me luck and I too don't want to disappoint every one on the party.

~1 hour later... at the back garden of the main house~

STUPID!!! BAKA, BAKA, BAKA, BAKA!!! RITSU NO BAKA!!! Why did you have to trip in the middle of the dance?!?! I hate my self... I hate me! Probably now kaasan will be very sad and apologizing for my fault again...... Ritsu no baka... I even ran away from the party because of the incident... "I hate my self..."

"Ara... so, you're running here, eh?"

"Eeeep!" 

"... I'm sorry, Did I surprise you that much?" 

Oh no... I've embarrassed my self again today... even twice in a row! First, by falling down in the middle of the dance because I've tripped over my own foot in front of everyone... Second, thanks to my saru's reflex, I jumped and starts climbing the nearest tree around me as he really surprised me to death.

"I...... sumimasen... I can't help it... It's because I'm a saru so I... gomenasai!" I tried to apologize to him from the top of tree. He's smiling at me and stepping towards the tree which I was on. 

"That's okay... I already know that you're the saru. Wanna some help?" He's stretching both of his hand towards me, offering me to get down. 

"A... hai..." While I was starting to climb back down, I tried my best to not make any more embarrassing scene in front of him again. Akh... note to my self, when I wear this dancing out fit, don't ever, ever climb a tree again... which is frustrating me because it's quite difficult to see the branches of the tree with this kind of clothing. The dancing out fit looks like a dresses of the Goddess with a long, smooth and white silks, kaasan even done my hair tidily and decorated it with her best hairpin and flowers. Kaasan knows that I don't want to look like a boy... since I don't feel like I'm good enough to be called as a son, since people always differ me with the other boys. I admits that I'm not good in everything... I'm not as strong as Yuki-kun and Kyou-kun... I'm not as smart as Hatori-san... I'm not as confident as Ayame-san... I'm not good for this world...... gomen ne, kaasan... gomen ne...

"...? Are you hurt?"

Without even realising it, my eyes already make a pool of tears and let it drip onto my cheek... "Ah, sumimasen... It's just I ... gomen..." I tried to wipe the tears away from my eyes. I must be looks very silly and a tearfully person to him. I ended up clinging on the branches where I've stopped to wipe my tears away. But, without a warning he shocked the whole tree by kicking the trunk of the tree and made me to lose my grip to the branches that I've been clinging onto. As I fall from the tree, he catches me expertly.

"Hahaha... got you! Sorry to do that, since I'm not good my self in climbing a tree. And it looks like you won't be coming down if I didn't do that anyway." 

I'm too shocked to say anything when I landed on his arms. He held me like a woman, holding me with care as If I'm too fragile and will break if he dropped me or make a wrong moves. "......A... arigato...gomen..."

"... Did you know? We looks like a pair of lover that had been united by their destiny, I've read it on some romance novel... what is it called again? eto......"

"...... 'Under the Moon Light Night Sky'......ah, gomen, I didn't mean to cut your thought... sumimasen."

"Ah! Yup, that's what the book called! Don't worry, I'm glad that you are helping me with my thought. So, you reading that novel too?"

"...Hai... I love the story that the author made, it is very touching and romantic..."

"Hai! About a Goddess that comes down to the world only to find something that seems missing in her life... until she met the one that only mean for her and she's the one for him."

I don't know this man read the same novel as I do. He looks like as the same age as Ayame-san. He's wearing a grey suit, matches for his grey hair and eyes. Hair combed back nicely and he got a really tender and charming smile... If I looked at his eyes for a long time, I think would probably drown by it. From the looks of his length, I guess he's taller than me and Ayame-san... 

"Say... Didn't we meet exactly the same as what is written on the novel? Well, with less kicks on the trunk of course."

[..._As she put her feet on the mother earth, she secretly had laid her eyes on a mortal life. She hid her self among the sakura leaves everytime the mortal passed the road where she was and watch him_...]

"H-hai... what a rare coincidence..."

[_...One day, the mortal realised about the Goddess' presence..._] 

"Maybe, our destiny really unite us together, hm?"

[_...He hence his hands upwards and asked the Goddess to come down..._]

"Ah... maybe..."

[_...The Goddess doubt the mortal's love for her as she refused to take his hand. The mortal's body and soul had been caged by the Goddess' beauty. He waited and waited for a long time only for the Goddess to accept him..._]

"Lucky that I didn't skip this new year's party, ne?"

[_...The Goddess realised that the mortal's love is pure and true..._

_ Finally, the Goddess accept his hand and fell onto the mortal's hands to be held by him..._]

"Eh? You planned to skip the party-... a... ano, I mean... sumimasen..."

"Iie... that's okay to speak out something that you had on your mind, Ritsu-kun" He smiles at me tenderly as he put me down on the nearest bench at the garden. His attitude could really melt my body up to my bones...

"... Ano, how did you know my name? Have we... gomen, have we meet each other before?...sumimasen, I asked such a silly question."

"Daijobu!" He said it with a cute sing-a-song voice. I ended up give a small giggle by hearing his sing-a-song words coming out from his mouth. 

"I saw you every time we have our new year's party. But it seems you always sit at the very back of the room with no one around you... Sometimes your kaasan is the one that accompany you. You probably didn't notice me at the party... since I always sit at the very front of the room, near Akito's seats."

Near Akito's seats?! Wow... not only he's cute but he's also a brave person. If I was asked to seat next to Akito, I would probably turn into my Juunishi's form as I'm so frightened of him. But... did he always notice me at the very back of the room? I thought no one is realised that I even there, present at the party... since they are too busy with their socialise live and all of those people that are better than me.

"Gomen... It just...I like being alone..."

"Uh? Why do like being alone? Being alone is not fun... you should try to socialise a bit more, Ritsu." Now he's sitting next to me on the bench.

"...Because...... by being alone... you don't have to be afraid to do something wrong that will make others sad or unhappy..." Like I did to kaasan. I just a bother to her... I'm not a worth at all, I'm just a trouble that coming into her life. He didn't say anything after I finished my sentence. He just looked at me with concern... and pull me closer to him.

"If you want to talk about it... I'll be the ear that listens to you and I'll be the shoulder for you to cry on." He said the words while resting my head on his shoulder and his other hand is holding my hand. Suddenly, out of blue... I couldn't hold it any longer and I burst into tears.

"Gomen... I don't know... why I'm crying..."

"Daijoubu, Ritsu... you don't have to push your self too hard." He held me close and comfort me with his words. I can't do any thing at the moment, I just break down like a girl and crying like one as well. I don't have such a strength to fight all the burden out of my life... I don't have enough courage to bring back my own happines... I don't have anything and everything that could makes my kaasan proud of me... I just want people to see my existence in this world, to love me like my parents do.

"Ritsu..." He take my chin with his hand and lifted my face up to meet his face. He's so handsome and strong yet tender... His face moves closer to me as I closed my eyes and let him sealed his mouth on mine. 

"I've waited for so long to ask you about this... Would you take my hand, Ritsu?"

[_...One day, the mortal realised about the Goddess' presence..._] 

[_...He hence his hands upwards and asked the Goddess to come down..._]

"... Hai, I will......"

[_...The Goddess realised that the mortal's love is pure and true..._

_ Finally, the Goddess accept his hand and fell onto the mortal's hands to be held by him..._]

"You can call me Shigure, Rit-chan..."

He kiss me once again... and this time, I kiss him back.

~*~Owari~*~

-------------==========-------------

[1]Sarudoshi = the year of the monkey ^_____^

The story about the Goddess and the mortals is mine... So please excuse the story if it's not too good or romantic .;;; I tried my best to make a good story but I think... it's still not good enough *hide her self*

Review, review, review, review, review, review, revieeeewww............. pretty please? Wanna know what you guys think about my second Furuba's ficcu XD~~~


End file.
